Drug
A drug is a natural or chemical substance that is used for medicinal or recreational purposes. A drug can be used to relieve pain when a person has sustained an injury or is going through a surgical procedure. However, a drug can also enhance one's own abilities and provide stimulative energy for completion of a task, or it can calm a person down from enduring stressful activity. An unfortunate problem with a drug is that it can be potentially addictive, requiring the person to take in more of the drug to maintain their stability at the risk of causing damage to one's health. Another problem with drugs is that some of them can cause hallucinations (nonexistent sights, sounds, and smells) as well as various types of visual distortions to occur within the person taking them, though some cultural rituals consider them useful for embarking on "vision quests" or spiritual channeling. For those who suffer from hallucinations without the use of drugs, some drugs may be used as inhibitors to prevent such things from occurring. Policy There are various types of drugs that appear in Smurfs fanfiction, though it is entirely up to the discretion of the fanfiction author of a story series whether or not any sort of drug will appear in their stories. However, just because a drug may appear in a Smurfs fanfiction author's stories does not necessarily mean that he or she approves or endorses its usage among children and young readers. Mainstream Smurfs Media In the comic books, grain alcohol is the only known recreational drug used among Smurfs as well as human characters like Gargamel in "The Clockwork Smurf," although in some works like "Bathing Smurfs," the Smurfs can experience drug-like effects such as intoxication from mundane sources like berry juice. In "The Smurfnapper", Gargamel spoke of taking hellebore seeds to deal with how the key could have gotten out of his pocket and into the lock of his captured Smurf while he slept. In the cartoon show, there are magical substances such as the Forget Me Flowers, Gargamel's Daredevil Dust, and Allura's magic orb that have effects similar to those of drugs, but for the most part drug use is not encouraged among the Smurfs, since the episode stories are mostly written for children. In the 2011 Smurfs movie, Papa Smurf confesses to be a coffee drinker, while Grouchy experiences a mellow form of sugar high from eating blue M&Ms, which leads to his conversation with a green M&M plushie at the FAO Schwarz toy store in New York City. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, the only known real-life recreational drugs that are used among the Smurfs is grain alcohol and caffeine, and mostly by the adult Smurfs. There are fictional recreational drugs that have effects that make their use a concern for Papa Smurf and for other Smurfs who have no use for the drugs, the primary of which is smurfnip, which gives its user hallucinatory effects as well as those similar to cannabis. Otherwise, drugs are used mostly for medicinal purposes such as pain relief, even though there are also cases of pain relievers such as smurphine being abused. In Psychelia, a drug named psychelium is enforced upon all Psyches to take that inhibits their ability to express emotions. In the Mirror Universe, the Smurfs of that universe are seen using substances such as pixie dust for recreational drugs. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, grain alcohol is the only known recreational drug used among the Smurfs. Types Of Drugs Common legalized drugs: * Aspirin * Caffeine, found in coffee and tea * Codeine, found in cough syrup * Grain alcohol * Melatonin, found in sleeping pills * Nicotine, found in tobacco Drugs that are usually prescribed or administered by doctors: * Adderall * Anabolic steroids * Fentanyl * Lithium * Morphine * Oxycontin * Ritalin * Seconal * Thorazine * Valium Existing drugs with questionable legality and medicinal value: * Amphetamines * Barbituates * Bath salts * Benzodiazepines, or "downers" * Cannabis * Cocaine * Crack cocaine, or "crack" * DMT * Kratom * Lysergic acid diethylamide, or LSD * MDMA, found in Ecstasy * Mescaline, found in peyote * Methadone * Methamphetamine * Psilocybin mushroom * Psychoactive toads Fictionalized drugs in the Empath stories: * Algaehol, for Wartmongers * Blue crystal * Can Do It Cream * Dumdum * Glowberry * Hypertine * Kayo smurftate * Moonberry * Pixie dust * Psychelium * Smurfenol * Smurfnip * Smurphine * Swampweed, for Wartmongers * Unicorn tears Fanfiction Stories That Deal With The Issue Of Drugs From the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf series: * "The Orb Of Inspiration", dealing with addictive magic * "Smurfnip Madness" * "The New Shop In The Village" * "The High Cost Of Smurfing" From the HERO: The Guardian Smurf series: * "My Drunken Sweetheart" Category:Mature topics Category:Substances Category:Mood-altering substances Category:Open to Community Category:Cultural issues